tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldric Bellamont
'''Eldric Bellamont '''is a vampire and a magical prodigy who managed to uncover the principles of Spirit Pressure despite not even knowing of the original technique from Akavir. He is a supporting character in Mists of the Rising Sun. Biography Eldric's father was a former Vigilant of Stendarr who quit his organisation when he eventually settled down with a female vampire in High Rock, after he decided that the rather arbitrary killing of all Daedra worshipers without first understanding their circumstances was cruel and illogical. Eldric himself was the firstborn child and lived with his parents on their estate, helping out on the vineyards and farms that his father owned. Eldric's life was turned upside down when an old acquaintance of his father, the then Vigilant Lucius Antonius came to High Rock seeking the extermination of his mother as an excuse to destroy his whole family. Eldric was the only survivor from that incident, having watched Lucius use the powers of a vampire to kill everyone present including the other Vigilants of Stendarr. It was this incident that caused Eldric to swear revenge and plot Lucius' death, especially after Eldric was transformed into a vampire. Personality Eldric is a man who doesn't believe in taking more lives than necessary, evidenced when he used illusion based magic or his vampiric abilities to clear people away when Shiori and Kasumi were to fight him. He doesn't believe in the use of hostages and takes pride in his own abilities. Eldric is shown to also respect those strong enough to defeat him and doesn't hold grudges in general. He tends to keep his promises. Appearance Eldric has blonde hair that is natural for his race, but he has unnatural golden eyes because of his vampiric nature. His skin is also very pale as he is a vampire, but unlike most vampires, he does not have a sickly pallor and it is not possible to guess he is a vampire from external appearance alone. This human like appearance is a side effect of Eldric being a Higher Vampire, since his mother was one. Eldric's eyes are considered medium sized for a male, with eyebrows of medium thickness and relatively long eyelashes. Eldric has a sharp chin, with high cheekbones and slim cheeks. His jaw is rather slim and not angular. Eldric has a relatively small mouth. Eldric is of an average build for a Breton, standing about 5'9" (175 cm) and isn't very bulky, although he is not slim either. He has relatively defined musculature, but it doesn't reflect his training well as Spirit Pressure and vampirism has increased his base muscular strength to be much higher than a normal human for the same cross section. Powers and Abilities Eldric is able to utilize a technique that is similar to Spirit Pressure, as he came up with similar principles when he tried to stave off the negative effects of the sunlight after he was turned into a vampire, as he was unaware of his nature as a Higher Vampire. The technique he used to refine his own body accelerated his full adaptation to daylight and improved his physical capabilities beyond that of a normal vampire. Eldric's vitality, stamina and magicka all recover much faster compared to a normal vampire of his kind as well, thanks in no small part to this self refinement. Eldric is able to manipulate light and solar flame, as this formed the basis of his version of Spirit Pressure. Unlike Tamrielic Magic, he does not have to cast discrete spells and can freely form and shape his magic into various attacks without any casting time. Eldric favors the usage of light beams and blasts for ranged attacks as they travel far faster than flames and are less likely to miss. However, he prefers flames when it comes to weapon or attack enhancement. As Eldric is a Higher Vampire, he is innately resistant to disease and poisons. He is also capable of using skills such as vampiric drain, vampiric orb, corpse curse, mist form and vampiric grip. Eldric's other vampiric abilities include his ability to see in the dark and sense the living. Eldric's abilities are greatly enhanced, his vampiric grip mimicking true telekinesis and his mist form allowing him three dimensional unrestricted movement at greatly increased speed. Eldric's status as a Higher Vampire means he cannot transform into a flock of bats, unlike other vampires. Equipment Eldric had a pair of swords. His first blade is an enchanted weapon that does not seem to dull or break with repeated use. The weapon also seems to contain a sunlight based enchantment that is capable of harming both the living and undead with the heat the blade can produce. As Eldric himself can coat a weapon with sunlight based magic and even fire energy blasts from swords, this weapon optimises the power of his sunlight enhancement and increases the magnitude of fired energy blasts. Eldric has a second blade that also has magical properties. He allowed Shiori Inoue to take this sword from him as a weapon for self protection. This weapon belonged to his mother and it is highly effective against supernatural entities like werebeasts, ghosts, spirits and similar. Eldric wore the apparel of a Vigilant of Stendarr when he first entered the Imperial City, being basic robes and some armor. As he is a Spirit Pressure user, there is not much necessity for him to actually wear proper armor, as he can negate most incoming attacks by simply pushing back against incoming weaponry with Spirit Pressure. The durability of being a Higher Vampire also increases his resistance to attacks. Trivia *Eldric's original attacks and combat skills are based more on the abilities of a protagonist from Isekai Anime than Wuxia/Xianxia, for Tamriel is not inspired by Eastern Lands and there is a clear distinction between him and the Tsaesci characters. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirit Pressure User Category:Vampires Category:Bretons